Beyond Addiction Redo
by TruRebellion
Summary: Randy Cunningham has always been the type of person to judge a book by its cover despite all the crazy sitaution that's happened because of it. Now, a new girl has come to town with a dark past and a secret, he feels himself realizing that everyone has issues you can't judge. RCxOC *REDO*


_Once there was a girl._

_The girl was pretty normal, in an average kind of way. Her family was that normally rowdy one that would make you glance their way but not think twice about their behavior and she had an appearance that you probably wouldn't look twice at. _

_But there is no such thing as a normal or average person. _

_The girl had really bad luck. Like really, really bad luck. There was the time on her seventh birthday, a stray dog entered her yard and when she tried to stop it, she ended up getting dragged on the ground before smashing straight into the cake. Later that night, her father and her were kidnapped where her father died, no, was murdered right in front of her because he was assumed to be the Ninja. _

_At the time, it made no sense to her. Her and her best friends were obsessed with the Ninja because he was good._

_Why would anyone want kill him?_

_The man kept her for a week and when the police finally found her, she told her family that her father had gotten into some debt because of his gambling problem (he told her that he cheated but her family didn't know) and he ran to keep him safe._

_Her family believed it. Her mother taking it the hardest, locking herself in her room and, through she thought they couldn't hear, cried herself to sleep._

_The girl hated the pain she brought her family but it was for their own safety._

_"I have eyes everywhere, little girl. You say anything about this night, I'll kill you and everyone you love."_

_Oh, how she hated bringing pain on others._

* * *

><p><em>Watching as her family packed up their belongings, she quickly got bored, going to walk around the neighborhood, stopping in front of a park.<em>

_She walked to the swings, imagining the laughter of her friends, the cool wind touching the areas of spilled ice cream on favorite blue dress._

_She sat down on the rusted swing, her feet barely touching the ground as tear tracks down her face thanks to the happy memories._

_"'... I'll kill you and everyone you love.' That's what the mean man said, right?"_

_She glanced over to her side, staring at a girl with black hair. "Who are you? Are you stalking me?" The girl shook her head, plopping down in the swing next to her._

_It was silent for a few minutes before the girl broke it. "We could make the mean man pay. Don't you want to make him pay? You can stay with your friends and your family will finally be happy."_

_"How?" She whispered, gripping the chains, feeling the imprints in her hands. The girl got off the swing, standing in front of her._

_"Just take my hand."_

_And she did._

* * *

><p><em>The girl was in Japan, five years later, a man with hair as red as fire and eyes as green as grass serving as her sensei.<em>

_She had just beat him in the Ultimate Test, meaning she could never see him again. "My student, my daughter, you are destined to do great things, unlike that poorly trained Ninja." He took a knee, putting a hand on her shoulder while his other hand gripped a necklace tightly. "He will need you need your services for that book of his does nothing." She nodded, her heart contracting tightly as tears pooled in her eyes._

_"Thank you, Maki Con."_

_"No," he said, gripping her shoulder, "thank you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Why is everyone always leaving us?"<em>

_The girl muttered in her pillow as her mother put a warm hand on her back. "Oh sweetie, they aren't leaving us-"_

_Her head shot up. "That's right, we're leaving them! Why are we moving? Didn't we leave to make 'new, better memories'?"_

_"Well you can't always run from the bad ones... Sweetie, I loved your father too and after they... Found his body, it hurt me too. It's okay to feel like giving up but you have to walk through it. Let better things come your way."_

_She glanced into her mom's eyes, seeing the tears shining in her eyes. "I guess you're right..." She leaned forward, hugging her. "I'm sorry..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Norrisville!" The girl groaned out, getting out the car while stretching her arms out. "This is the seventh time we moved, I'd think I would be used to it." Most of the time, her family would spend a year on their new home (Amity Park, New York, Japan, etc.) before they ended up moving again.<em>

_She ran a hand through her hair, glancing around the neighborhood before stopping on two boys, mainly the purple-haired. They didn't seem to notice the family of four getting out of the cramped car and they didn't really care._

_She stared at them for a while, a sense of recognition spreading through her. She turned, pulling a bang out of her face as she grabbed her suitcase and walked into the empty house._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Randy Cunninghham or its character. I only on the OCs and the plot.<strong>


End file.
